creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: ARCHIVED I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF ARCHIVING YOUR TALK PAGE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TOO LONG AND CAUSING MY COMPUTER TO LAG N SHIT. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND (PLEASE DON'T CAST ME INTO A DIMENSION OF INFINITE HORRORS OR SOMETHING). ALSO, I MADE THESE: Template:CoM Template:COMTALK LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) HorribleTroll512's Chat Mod Application Hello, fellow creepypasta-ers. It's me, HorribleTroll512, and as you may have guessed by the title of this post, I am applying for Chat Mod. I feel I am good for this position because I enforce the rules, sometimes I warn people of all caps, WrItInG LiKe ThIs, and posting one word a line. I also feel that we need more Chat Mods on this wiki. I believe we only have 3 or 4 currently. I don't overly post links. I usually post them every 45-60 minutes. I have only been kicked once, and do not plan on doing it again! Thank you for reading this, and I hope I can be your new Chat Mod! HorribleTroll512 (talk) 02:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Like important or not... priorities are a variable in this situation Read this or don't... 02:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sloshedtrain Bureaucrat (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ) Cleric, I don't know if you've just completely forgotten about it or you somehow missed it, but Sloshedtrain applied for Bureaucrat a while back and you have yet to give it any acknowledgement. Just to cut to the chase: Sloshed seriously, seriously deserves bureaucrat status right now. He's one of the greatest, most hard-working, dedicated, and responsible admins this site has to offer. He's done so much for this site, and, no offense, he's a lot more active than you are right now. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 16:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know I just promoted WhyAmIReadingThis to chat moderator (see his application for further details). If you disagree with this decision, feel free to remove the rights. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) JohnnyBoy33's Application for Adminship My name is John, and I discovered the wiki back in summer 2011 and registered an account in November 2011. I feel that I can be a big help on this wiki. I have contributed quite a bit as a normal user on this wiki, and I have an understanding of the rules. I would use my admin powers for good, and as responsibly as I can. I get on the chat quite a bit, and I’ve been upholding the rules as best as possible. I’ve edited and improved quite a few stories, and I’ll be able to do that to a lot more articles if I am given admin rights. I’ve considered this really carefully, and I think I could help with the wiki, to make it a good virtual library for all the creepypasta the Internet has to offer. I would love to help cleanup on the wiki, and I’m very willing to tackle all the responsibilities of being an admin, and help with any user, new and old. I take the rules of the wiki very seriously. Thanks for taking the time to read my application. Sorry that it is kind of short. Have a wonderful day. Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will be warned again (not really much else I can do. Lol.). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Scratch that, Cheese Lord changed it to that. He apparently thought "be" was supposed to be lowercased just because it's a short word. ( ._.) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and it was It'll Be Okay. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, little late to the punch there, even though...haha...wrongness. ClericofMadness (talk) CLERIC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING APRIL FOOL'S WAS YESTERDAY ASDFGHJKL; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Son, you're in the wrong damn timezone. Stop living in the future and come back to the past. Also, gief future lottery #sssssss ClericofMadness (talk) :DAMMIT. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE IN A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE. ;_; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute... IT IS APRIL 1ST. MY CALENDAR SAYS THE WRONG DATE ZXCVBNM,./ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 20:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What...The... Fuck... Cleric... I think you need to, lay off the: Alcohol, Hallucinogens, Prescription Drugs, Peyote, and paint fumes. 22:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You forgot meth, cocaine, Glt'haal, Shooshoo berries, Calderan flowers, and Pbleshee nectar. Oh god dat nektur. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Just get off of the internet for awhile cleric... 22:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It is too dangerous to go sober, Cleric! Take more peyote. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sup Give me ideas for pastas. Cause we're like bros (In the metaforic sense) How does a admin know when you spam? Obviously they are physic. 17:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Slender Saves the Day I ran Slenderbot today and I tasked it with adding the OC category to all pastas in the User Submissions. After feeding it 1 large XML dump of the US it completed its job and added the OC category to over 200 pages in less than an hour. It also added it to a few people userpages (Because they linked them in the US) but those were reverted immediatley. This run had 0 errors and no pages were harmed. It also unicoded (took all of the HTML elements on a page and translated them to wiki language) a few pages. Here is the bots contributions . 00:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Current Task The task you assigned me was: Remove OC from all pages not in the US. The task was successfully completed and removed OC from 648 pages. 20:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) HELP some dude named mr meme troll destroyed my page i worked so hard on! I need assistaince ASAP! Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) SNAPANECK.COM's Application I would be a wonderful addition to the admin family! My reasons could go on forever but I'll keep it short and sweet. I am the worlds biggest grammar Nazi that has ever existed. No one wants to read a pasta that has a sentence like "I turned to jim and said "look over their its adolf hitler!" (excuse the random example). I am also literally on Creepypasta every single day, though, I just recently made an account. I'm sure that some of the more avid users of Creepypasta have seen my user name pop up saying I've just edited a page. Now for this point I'm not entirely sure if it is a good or bad thing but I could care less about some poor child's feelings because I deleted his pasta and he "worked so hard". That being said I would not wrongfully use my admin power and delete pastas because the "Y" in New York wasn't capitalized. I also shot sloshedtrain an email correcting a small grammatical error in his pasta (we've got a bad ass over here). I've been reading Creepypasta since.. the beginning of all things living. My mind is a complex web of some of the creepiest stories ever written I can successfully say that I've read hundreds of pastas in the time span from January to now. I'd love to become an admin and be on troll patrol with the others. SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 02:57, April 5, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM :There are several things in your request I would like to point out. First, and most importantly, is the fact that you have been here for literally one day and have a total of only 16 edits. An administrator is a person clearly trusted with the tools who has a fair amount of contributions to the site from an overall standpoint. You have been here for a day and have contributed very little to the site as a whole, so there is not really any experience there at all. I know the following is a nitpick, but I noticed several spelling errors in your message as well, and though you claim you are good at decimating spelling errors, there seems to be aplenty in this message. Also, I fail to see how emailing a bureaucrat (in this case being Sloshedtrain) has anything to do with it. --"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 03:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about the spelling errors I believe I've corrected them all. As for the points you brought up, they are valid and levelheaded nothing crazy but I have a defense behind them. The 16 edits point, I haven't edited much on purpose. I fixed my brothers story grammatically and a few others just because the mistakes bothered me all too much. I didn't want to go edit crazy as just a regular user I wanted to just read move on like the others. Emailing a bureaucrat was just a simple brag for my resume a, “fluffer”, if you will. I wasn't putting it in there as a life time accomplishment. I would edit more if you think it would help me to get an admin position. This isn't a hostile retaliation against you either simply explaining myself. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes too, I'm on my brothers computer with the damned small keys. :SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 04:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM Twitter Message This is just to notify you that I have left you a message (non-direct) on Twitter regarding work copyright for this Wiki. Thank you, Tigerhallam (talk) 15:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Change in penalties for categories violation/category creation Just to make you aware, the penalty for categories violation/category creation has changed; the first offense is now a warning. Read for the reasoning behind this change. The GRL and Newcat templates have been updated accordingly. Also, when using talk page templates, please remember to substitute them, like this: . Read for further details. LOLSKELETONS 16:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Ban Appeal Hello, this is Suprememessage. I wanted to let you know that I understand why I was banned, but would like to appeal. I have since learned my lesson, and would like another chance. I understand if you decide against it, but please consider it. Hello sir and or madam. I recently contributed a story based around the legendary "Free Masons" I noticed that you folks here at the creepy pasta wiki don't have a Free Mason category, so I would like to request one is created, because without the category; my story doesn't fit anywhere. Thank you Ben category I would like to nominate that we create a Category:Ben because there are at least 15 stories I can see in Category:Zelda all about this particular meme and it's spinoffs, so it would make it easier to organize them. +Y 02:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :*A-hem*... Yeah... Unnecessary category is unnecessary. And what if we did make it? Would we have to make a category for every creepypasta meme/character as well? Nah. I don't think so. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I AM THE PIRATE MASTER. I am the pirate master, do not chalenge me, for I will send a butterfly in the mail. Wait what did I just type ? Majin112 (talk) 02:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I really liked your stories! Especially Practically Deserved It. I have written my first pasta, and I am proud of it. However, I don't know if it's really good or not, because I only showed my best friend. I was wondering if I could leave it somewhere, and you or another admin could look at it before I publish it publically. Thanks. Totalboss ( Unlike You) (talk) 03:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Totalboss ( Unlike You) Username Template Did it really take you two days to get it to work? Also most of the code is unnecissary so I removed it (jQuery and the likes) anyway it loads faster now. 16:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ben = superior coder :Cleric = superior writer :LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I copied it from the french version of Uncyclopedia. T_T ClericofMadness (talk) "function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace);" This is the old version includes the function declaration, a failsafe (depreciated), the shit that we need, and then the loader(completely unneeded). This version os bloated with "empty bytes" and contains a double loader. We only need the "$("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName);" because it automatically does the swap when the page loads, and only loads once. aka jQuery biatch. 00:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi i have a question how do i add my pasta Corrupt PC to the article listings under section C? sorry if this is in wrong place im a newb to the community TechKing (talk) 20:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I just read... I just read EVERY SINGLE TALK ARCHIVE you have, and let me say... that was like watching the whole evelolutionary process... it was quite entertaining to see all of the forgotten appications, dead users, and the very begining had to be the BEST part, it was also kind of sad too... It was sad to see that all of these users you once knew so well are gone forever (NOT ALL OF THEM), I can only imagine what it must be like. Do you remember any of the wiki's first days ? It was an interesting read... HEY EVERYONE CLERICS TALK ARCHIVES ARE INTERESTING TO READ. Majin112 (talk) 05:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I REMEMBER EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. I AM LIKE A TIMELORD. SO SAD ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF EVERYONE I HAVE LOST. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I can only imagine how that feels, also I can only imagine what its like to host one of the internets biggest meme generators. I am sorry for your lots Majin112 (talk) 20:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The begining was the most depressing part. Majin112 (talk) 20:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) MRr cleric I have a su7bmission for you firm an asspiring writer of Creepypastas. She is known as Darkangelsmoon on DA and has asked me to uplload her pastas and see whatr you think of it. Is there a certain time you want them to be sent Iceman450 (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) User submissions How do I add pages to the User Submissions page?--SethDaigle (talk) 02:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Hävitetty (The Bitter Cold) I just spent some time talking to Hävitetty about his previous accounts, including Margerald and Leronus. He thinks there was something strange happening between bans and now me, Dark Hoodie, and Kill1mes are trying to piece the whole story together. As much as we would like to give him another chance and say this entire thing could have been a mistake made by our staff (he made it clear that his activity on this Wiki was beneficial for the community), the rules say we have to get rid of his current account (that being Hävitetty). We would like for you to have the final say in this case, and if he could explain himself to you. MooseJuice (talk) 03:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Wellp, what happened originally? I'm not exactally privy to what went on. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, this is where I step in and look at all of the information and investigate. archives are fun I love reading you, Ben, Fur, Skelleh and other chatmod/admins talk archives and current page and laughing at all the upset users. Is that bad? also i stalked your steam account hai Necrai 03:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) User Submission I need to know how to add my stories to the User submissions page. --SethDaigle (talk) 22:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Discussion concerning Ban I was supposed to have a conversation concerning my ban with you via PM in the chat, but Sarah banned me for sockpuppetry before we could discuss it. I assume she used Moose's message left on your talk page as evidence for that. Anyway, is there some way we can arrange a time to talk about this on a different wiki? Hävitetty (talk) 17:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty Happy Birthday! Happy birthday great overlord, flr your present I sacrificed my family! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Cleric! Hope you have a good day Cleric! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 15:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday ZOMG it's Cleric's Birthday! Ok so Cleric, I hope you have a great birthday, I'll be waiting for you in chat big boy ;) .... Nuh but in all seriousness, Cleric, have an awesome birthay, thanks for being such a great leader (even if you don't remember me xD) and for showing us the true value of camaraderie and what the color blue tastes like. So yeah in other words, hope you have more birthdays to come :D Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 15:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday, awesome fella! Have a good year! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) BIRTHDAY (I DONT KNOW) So it be teh barthday of teh faunder of teh site weher the pateks be aweseme. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLERIC YOU WILL DO MANY THINGS.... MANY... WEIRD... THINGS. Majin112 (talk) 16:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Well, not so happy anymore... I ate all your cake. x3 It was delicious if that makes you feel any better. I'm kidding, but seriously hope you have a great day today. xD You're a badass dude, just remember that. P.S My signature doesn't work, probably because it knows I ate all your cake. D: 18:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday I just wanted to drop by and say Happy Birthday. You are one year older and one percent less manlier. I'm running out of words here. So, Down, Down, And Closer! Arigarmy (talk) 01:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Arigamy It might be your birthday, here's your song, now your song is over. Logicness (talk) 19:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) hb So apparently it was your birthday today or yesterday or tomorrow. Wait, time paradox. Damn time zones. Happy birthday. Here's some cake for you. Space! 01:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) There is no option to edit the "R" section of the article listing. I would like to add a pasta, but cannot do so. The edit button is just missing. Gigabyte898 (talk) 06:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No more option to edit "R" article listing Header pretty much explains it. The edit option is just... gone Gigabyte898 (talk) 06:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Seven Deadly Songs Sorry it's taken me a while to respond, my computer has been broken. Well, Seven Deadly was written about a year ago and isn't one of my better works, I supose. I merely put it up as an option for you to use if the book is too short. I'd just disregard it. I would like, however, to see if I could put maybe one or two more into the book. I don't feel that Grandpa's Back Room completely shows off my skills as it's written in the pov of a 7 year old. I'd like to see if I could put a few more in there along with that one to show the versatility of my writting. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 17:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I tried to make a creepypasta of Alvin&Chipmunks, but it wont let me. And I don't see any pastas about them... ScareTheBallsOffYou (talk) 19:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Scaretheballsoffyou I'm trying to follow the rules and post my story acording the the instuctions but I can't add myself or my stroy to the artical listing or user submissions. It says that I have done something with a spin off but my story is something I came up with. In other words I NEED AN ADULT! Auto-deleted Creepypasta My "creepypasta", Operation Top Dog: A Government Creepypasta, was deleted due to "being similar to previous posts." I admit to my creepypasta being inspired by MKULTRA and Polybius, but I believe this automatic deletion was in error. I wrote it all myself, over the course of maybe 4-5 months, and I would like to have a second opinion. Thank you User:Pupdude (talk) 21:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please use Spinoff Appeal Icecreamcaekbot talk• 21:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) How u doin' ? I know you're busy at the moment but if you can or are reading this... GET ON CHAT AND SPANK US PLS. ~Puppies and sugar kisses~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 19:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC)